Reading Between the Lines
by Neddiemaybe11
Summary: Ten Students, One Teacher with One Assignment. As the Anubis kids have to challenge their own creativity, how many people will read between the lines? Read all different POV's as the discover what they want to write about and who it might be for.


**I know some people want Alternate Endings. And I promise they will happen, and soon. This story has just been gnawing on me forever I HAD to start it. This Story is not a continuation of the last. Completely different!**

**Nina's POV**

"Alright, class. New Year. New Class. New Teacher.", Mr. Sweet addresses the class. "Introducing Mr. Powers", he says. A young looking man walks through the door. I look at him. He had blonde hair. And he was short, and in shape. Very attractive. Then Amber spoke.  
"What class is this anyway", she asked. God, I saw the light and hope drain from the new teachers eyes. He probably thought we were all as stupid as her.

"I'll leave you to it Mr. Powers", Mr. Sweet said with a nod. He left the room. Mr. Powers turned to us and smiled.

"This is this year's equivalent of drama. It's creative writing. Now let me explain how this class will work. Weekly we will get together and read each others stories. Every three weeks you will be responsible for a new story. And then we will each get a copy and read it in here and share our thoughts. Requirements, 200 word minimum. No more than 3,000 words. Tell a story anyway you want to.", he says with a smile. A very nice smile I might add.  
"So, I can write about having sex?", Jerome asks. Alfie and some of the guys laugh. I roll my eyes.  
"If you want, but remember I don't think you'll partners will like it If you tell them all about your experience.", he says. Wow he seemed pretty cool until...  
"Nina Martin, Amber Millington, and Jerome Clarke, you guys are first have your story ready for This Friday. Friday will be our reading day. I groaned, I loved reading, but I wasn't ready to have my work ready by the entire class.

Back at Anubis, the buzz was the new teacher. It was after supper, and all the girls were in my room. I was lying on my bed trying to write. Amber, Mara and Joy were talking about movies and make-up, Patricia was reading a magazine.  
"Isn't Mr. Powers the cutest thing", Amber asks. Joy smiles. Patricia just rolls her eyes.  
"Its not like you could get him", I say rolling my eyes unthinkingly.  
"I don't know, but if I ever got the chance, mmm. I'd do anything with him", Joy laughs as she says this.  
"I'd like to see how that worked", Patricia laughed,"After class you go up to him, perch yourself on his desk, and say something like. How much power do you think you have? I want to experience it all", Patricia says, giving her best try to sound sexy at the end. Or just making fun of Joy. We all laughed. Breaking from my laughed I interject.  
"Oh, Mr. Powers, you power is wonderful", I moan, like he was there, and we were in an extreme moment of Passion. More laughter.  
"What do you think he is like? In bed?", Mara asks.  
"Probably awful", I say. Receiving many questionable looks from the others.  
"All hot guys are bad in bed.", I answer going back to my laptop.  
"Or gay", Joy adds.  
"I don't know Jerome's not gay", Mara says.  
"Is he bad in bed?", I ask.  
"Is he hot?", Patricia interjects quickly with a laugh.  
"Well, I've had better", Mara says quietly. They broke up a few weeks ago. Jerome got tired of just being with one girl.  
"Seriously?", Joy asks. Mara nods.  
"How's Eddie?", I ask Patricia.  
"Martin are you calling my boyfriend hot?", Patricia replies. I nod. She throws a pillow at me.  
"Actually, we haven't", she says with a shrug.  
"Really? Wow. I thought he was kind of the hit and run kind of guy", I say going back to my story.  
"you have 5 minutes then I want", we hear Victor and Mara, Joy and Patricia head off. I finally come up with a topic for my short story.

**Jerome's POV**

It's Thursday and my assignment just left my room. The story. She was okay with me telling it. It was part of the fun of this new class. I figured I should try writing it, but I'll probably just put some random shit together right before class. That's when I went to the Common Room. And there was Ms. Martin. The only girl yet to make an appearance in my bed. Even Millington got her share, and may I say full share of Jerome. She was on her laptop. No one else was in the room.

"So Martin, how's your story coming?", I ask her sitting on one end of the couch. She looked up startled like she was just caught doing something bad. Made me wonder what she was writing about.  
"Good, let me guess you haven't started yours yet?", she asks. I smirk.  
"No I have. I just got done researching", I winked, and I loved the scoff she ended up making.  
"Anyway, you I better go print this off", she says walking away.  
And then I have the strangest desire to get her to like my story, or possibly find some depth in it. Hmm.

**Nina's POV This is Story Reading Time**

"Alright everyone please take this time to read the stories. Notice they are anonymous. We are going to try to match them up", Mr. Powers says giving us time to read. I looked at my story first, and I began to read it silently.

Hit and Run

_A kiss, a kiss is all it could take. A moment of pure simplicity. A kiss. After the first brief moment of connection: lips to lips. My lips on his. Does he take is hands and place them where no one had touched? Or does he just stay still: lips to lips? His lips stay on mine._

_Kissing is like baseball. The kiss, is the wind up for the pitch, then slowly the ball makes it's way to the batter. And the batter decides to hit it or not. If they hit they usually run. If they let the chance fly by, they usually stay right there._

_I could lead him right to it, a perfect pitch. I don't. But is it because I'm scared of him running, or I am a scared of him hitting and staying? Staying means he's ready for more? Am I?_

_Or I could give him a pitch, no on on the earth would swing at. Or they would mess. A guard. To make sure he doesn't run. That he has no choice to stay, without every getting a chance at running. Do I want him around?_

_Then in that odd chance he stays, after the hit. Do I want that. I admit to not giving him the best pitch, but he has the opportunity to hit, he could still hit and run._

_A kiss. It could lead to more, if I would just let him have a fair shot at swinging._

I think you could say it was a pretty decent story. It was about Patricia and Eddie. Now I turn to Amber's.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_  
_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._  
_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_  
_hit the town, fool around, let's go party You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_  
_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_  
_Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
__Oh, I love you Ken!_

Uh, Amber. She just quoted the song Barbie Girl. I love her but come on. I'll need to help her. I laugh now, but she needs some help. I decide to read what Jerome has written. Maybe his will actually make some since.

_Anatomy_

_If you think of sex, its only Anatomy. And exploring each others. Than why do I find it so invigorating. I stay in this bed. Kissing this girl. Urging her on. But its not her I want. She's been passed around from guy to guy too many times. I do believe this her fifth in my own bed._  
_I move my hands on her body, imagining another's under my hands. A girl who has yet to let her guard down far enough for me to try and make my way in._  
_I taste this girl's bitter flavor. I imagine the sweet flavor I assume would be that of the other girl. I imagine being with her to be more than Anatomy. Pure Love. Maybe even love making. Forgetting my exact science to get this girl into my bed. And letting go. And really letting myself have more than sex, and one-nights stands. I imagine perfect touches, her moaning my name. I imagine, her and me finding each others souls and combining them, as if we were just one person._

_I brush the thoughts away, and focus on this girls Anatomy. Her body. And I am repulsed._

_Sex is only Anatomy. Love Making is more than that. Making Love is different than sex. Sex is just a good fuck. Love Making, is two people coming together finally as one._

Was it Just Me or did Jerome actually Just show emotion in his writing? Wow. Now I took the time to sit back and get ready to talk about these stories. I wonder what everyone thinks of mine.

**So What did You guys think? Anyone not like it? Please tell me if you might want to read more. And I will try to make Alternate Endings for my other story _Loosen Up, Nina_.**


End file.
